Darkness
by Thisiswhyimnotdoinghomework
Summary: Max's nightmares are allowing darkness seep into her brain. Only a group of 6 can defeat the darkness and get Max back. Only one can make her human again. Only love can take the darkness that has been on her heart since birth. FAX! NIGGY! ELLA AND OC!


**I don't own maximum ride. **

I wanted for nothing but the pain to go away. But, it kept swirling around me, taking me away from the world. Death was a mere inches away from me. I could almost see its bottomless pits for eyes, and hear its evil and cruel laugh. I panicked; I started kicking, trying anything, grabbing everything. OR, at least I tried to grab everything but, only, there was nothing to grab. I would die in a matter of seconds.

I jolted upright on my bed. Sweat dripped down from my brow and my breathing was labored. _ It was just a dream. NO! It was all just a nightmare. _Everything about it sent shivers down my spine, from the darkness to death. I looked at my alarm clock. 12:32, I sighed. I almost didn't want to go back to bed, but I needed the sleep.

_BEEP! _Ugh.

_BEEP! _What is that? __

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Stupid alarm, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then turned off the alarm. I ran my hands through my dirty blonde hair, wincing when I hit the knots.

Another day to add to the growing pain inside me, I could be a poet. Not, I have no friends, and nobody cared. It was just me alone, by myself.

I hopped out of my bed and went to my closet. I closed my eyes and randomly picked out an outfit to wear.

Dark wash skinny jeans and a 'music is life' tee. I then went into the corner of my room wear my like 15 pair of converse were waiting for me. I just put on some simple black ones; I headed out of my room and into my bathroom across the hall.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, then picked up my backpack outside the door. It was heavy with all new supplies for the first day of school. I went downstairs into the kitchen; nobody was home so I poured myself like 5 bowls of cereal. But, like I said, nobody was home. So it was okay. I grabbed my backpack which I had thrown onto a couch, and headed out the door.

I lived about a 10-15 minute walk from my school. While walking my mind began to wander, will I get a friend this year? Probably not, will I get a boyfriend? _Hell no! _Will I get suspended? Probably. No, no, no, no. My life was full of no's. Suddenly, I ran into a black wall. No? it was a person, a _boy. _

"Sorry." I muttered. I started to walk away when a hand grabbed my arm. I quickly pulled my grip from theirs and twisted their arm.

"Ouch! Hey! Sorry, sorry! Whoa calm down!" The boy exclaimed.

"Sorry, again." I said "What do you want?"

"Um, where's the flock high school? I know it's like, the last few days of school but we need to go here before the Flock Academy." A strawberry blonde haired boy said. He was the same guy that grabbed my wrist. He had piercing blue eyes; he was tall and had on a white shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Um, well it's this way I'm going there too. The flock high school and Academy. I can show you where to go."

"Thanks, that's really nice. I'm Iggy and this is Fang" he gestured to a tall shaggy black haired boy. He had on all black and his eyes were like bottomless pits. They were a really dark brown, almost black and they had flecks of gold in them. "I know it's really closer to the last day of school and we really appreciate this."

I realized 'Fang' hadn't spoken at all.

"What, you don't talk to strangers? Didn't your mom ever tell you that's rude?" I said with a smirk.

"Nah, I always talk to strangers, just yesterday I talked to red-haired stranger. She was god-awful annoying." I froze. God-awful annoying? Red-haired? Remind you of anyone Maxy? The voice in my head said.

"You mean Lissa?" I asked. You could hear the distaste in my voice. "God-awful is right! She's a bitch, and the school slut, other than Brigid."

"Well, I defiantly hated her. She was flirting with me, rather umm, sexually. It was horrible!" he shuddered. I laughed my first laugh in who knows how long. It felt, good. Maybe the Academy wouldn't be all that bad; it couldn't be now that I knew Fang and Iggy. But, they could turn, just like everybody else.


End file.
